1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a safety firearm mechanism and more particularly a mechanism incorporated into a single action revolver and other similar firearms having a manually cocked hammer with the mechanism preventing movement of the trigger to firing position to release the hammer unless the hammer has been retracted from its at rest position down against the frame.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Single action revolver-type firearms are generally well knwon and include an external hammer that must be manually retracted or cocked before the trigger can be pulled. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,384 issued to William B. Ruger, et al on Dec. 11, 1973 discloses this type of firearm. The prior art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,384 disclose other types of firing mechanisms including double action firearms in which the mechanism is cocked by simply pulling the trigger. Single shot firearm mechanisms are also used in other types of firearms including rifles, shotguns or the like and all include an external hammer having a sear notch that is engaged by the sear of the trigger when the hammer is cocked.